


Forbidden Love

by Pcyqo



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Family Issues, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pcyqo/pseuds/Pcyqo
Summary: How far would you go for true love?That was a question Mari Ohara was plagued with.





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this done for a while now. I just didn't want to post something this dark on Mari's bday lol. 
> 
> I really liked the KanaMari dynamic of how they would sacrifice anything for each other. Although not my OTP, it inspired me to make this work.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

How far would you go for true love?

That was a question Mari Ohara was plagued with.

 

A blonde stood by the beach, staring out at the azure ocean. The sun’s rays glistened on the water’s surface. The blonde proceeded to take off her shoes and walked towards the sea. She let the water flow between her toes, cooling her body from the hot summer sun of Uchiura. The blonde gave a small smile as the wind refreshed her. She stretched her arms out and let the wind blow into her outstretched arms. Her luscious blonde hair floated in the air as a gust of wind lifted it upwards.

“Mari?” a voice went. The blonde put her arms down and looked towards the direction of the voice. There stood a tall blue-haired girl with her hair tied in a ponytail. “Why are you here, Mari?” the blue-haired asked. Mari looked back towards the ocean. “The ocean is pretty, don’t you think?” Mari asked. The blue-haired looked at the sea. “It is,” the blue-haired answered. The blue-haired girl walked up to Mari and stood next to her. “It’s not as pretty as you though, Kanan,” Mari teased. Kanan giggled. “I love you…” Kanan whispered. Mari took Kanan’s hand. “I love you too…” Mari responded.

 

The blonde slowly walked along the Uchiura beach until she reached the Uchiura port. She greeted the captain of the small cruiser and tipped him generously when the boat docked at Awashima island. She proceeded to walk along the road towards the Ohara hotel. When she reached the entrance of the hotel, she was met with one of her personal butlers. The man bowed. “Welcome home, Young Mistress. Your father requests your presence,” the man said. Mari groaned as she walked into the hotel. She took the staff elevator all the way to the top floor. The doors opened, revealing an extravagant office. The walls had an intricate design engraved with gold. The ceiling was adorned with a giant chandelier and the floor was an expensive type of carpet imported from Italy.

Behind the desk stood a tall man in a suit. He looked out towards the windows, his back facing Mari. Although he was not muscular, he was quite fit for a man in his age. He turned around to face his daughter and crossed his arms. Mari sighed and braced for the lecture. “Where were you?” the man sternly asked. “I was at the beach,” Mari answered in a light-hearted tone. The man grunted. “Did I not say to come straight home?” the man questioned. Mari put her hand on her chin and closed her eyes, pretending to be in deep thought. Mari hummed. “ _No!_ I don’t recall!” Mari jokes while shrugging her arms. The man is visibly enraged and marches towards Mari. “This is the last I’ll be saying this. I want you home, right after school. You got that?” her father commands. Mari sighs and nods, reluctantly. “Go to your room and get ready for school,” her father says as he points at the elevator. Mari pouts as she calls the elevator. As the elevator doors open, Mari gets in. Tears start developing at the corners of her eyelids as she whispers, “good night,” to her father. The man stands in place looking the other way, ignoring the message.

Mari goes to her room, ignoring any passing staff and slams her door shut. She wipes any tears falling and runs to her bed. She jumps on top her bed, grabbing the pillow and stuffing her face in it. She cries uncontrollably and snuffs any cries or moans that could be heard. She heard a knock on the door which was probably dinner service but she ignored it. After a bit, the knocking stopped and she could hear something being lightly placed on the floor.

Mari continued crying into the pillow until she heard her phone buzz. She looks up and takes her phone out. She turns it on and sees a message from Kanan. She quickly opens it, her expression like a kid on Christmas, and reads the message.

> Kanan: Did you get home safe?  
>  Mari: _Ovviamente_!  
>  Kanan: I don’t think you understand that I can’t understand Italian…

Mari giggled. If anything in her life went right, it was meeting Kanan.

> Mari: _Ti amo~!_  
>  Kanan: There you go again…  
>  Mari: Wanna go on a date tomorrow?  
>  Kanan: Are you sure? Aren’t you busy?  
>  Mari: Nope! Where do you wanna go?  
>  Kanan: Since you asked, how about you surprise me?  
>  Mari: Okay, you better be prepared for it!  
>  Kanan: Hehe, I will. Good night.  
>  Mari: _Buona notte_ ~

Mari turned off her phone and wiped off her tears. She went to the bathroom, took a bath, brushed her teeth and went to sleep.

 

\--10 years ago--

 

_”You must not trust anyone. Do not be deceived by others kindness. Do not open your heart to anyone. Trust yourself and you yourself, only,”. Those were the words the private tutor taught Mari Ohara. Mari Ohara was the next in line for the Ohara conglomerate. On the surface, the Ohara family may seem innocent. They own a chain of hotels, restaurants and real estate. However, what the public may not see, is the huge network of drugs, firearms, and prostitutes the Ohara control. All successors of the Ohara conglomerate must be prepared to take on such big tasks, so they were taught accordingly. Perhaps teaching a child how to run a company at such a young age was not the best idea, but they were the measures that had to be taken. The young Mari Ohara stepped out of the room after her tutor ended the class. She stepped out to the balcony and stared at the stars. Mari envied the stars. Although stuck in the skies, they were free, to roam Earth’s atmosphere._

_Being confined in the Ohara hotel for years and being very cunning has allowed Mari to memorize the entire layout of the hotel. She understands the shift schedule and memorized the pathways of the hotel. Her father had always warned her to not step outside the premise of the hotel because there were people after her life, but today she was determined to escape. She had thought this out for several days now. She knew that there was a 10-minute gap between 8 and 9 pm where the day shift guard would switch for the night shift one. They would knock on the door and ask if Mari was there. Then after checking, their only job was to stand near the door. Mari had asked her father for a speaker and microphone and of course, she got one. She pre-recorded what she was going to say to the guard and some extra phrases just in case. She also had sounds of standard actions, such as footsteps and ruffling of bed sheets. Then, she had software on her phone to activate these sounds on command. She planted a microphone outside to listen to what was going on outside. She was going to initiate this plan tomorrow. After she was done reviewing the plan again, she went to sleep._

_It was another typical day of endless lecturing of how to be a proper Ohara. After eating dinner, she was escorted to her room. After she was assured privacy, her plan was in action. She had already planted the microphone outside and she made sure all the machinery was working correctly. By the time all her tests were done, it was time. She slowly opened the door and peeked out. The halls were clear and the guard was gone, as planned. She dashed outside and ran towards the nearest spot that the staff never cared to go to. Sure enough, a few minutes later, another guard replaced the one guarding Mari’s room. He knocked on the door and that was the cue for Mari to play the sound. She pressed the button and the guard nodded and continued standing outside. After a few seconds, he started dozing off. Mari went down the stairs, careful to avoid any incoming staff. After a few close encounters, Mari still had to go through the security of the main gates. Instead, she decided to go through the backdoor that could only be accessed by a special keycard. Mari, of course, had one and she went out through there. After that, all it took was getting through a gap of a border of guards. It was quite easy, considering her small size and the darkness of the night._

_She slowly made her way to the bottom of the hill and to the coast of the island. As she looked up at the stars, she can’t help but marvel at how bright they shone. She could see every single star in the night sky. A gentle night breeze blew against her blonde hair and clothes. Mari took a whiff of the ocean. There was a subtle scent of salt and a slight hint of grass. It smelled so much fresher than the suffocating environment of the Ohara household._

_Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. “Who are you?” the voice went. Mari looked back. The voice belonged to a girl, not much older or younger than Mari herself. She tied her luscious blue hair into a long ponytail. She was stunning. Mari stood still, awkwardly. “I haven’t seen you around here. What are you doing by yourself at night?” the girl said. “You don’t look much older than me, yourself,” Mari scoffed. The girl laughed the insult off. “You’re gonna catch a cold out here! Come with me!” the girl said as she reached for Mari’s hand. Like on instinct, Mari took her hand back. The girl flinched. “Ah, I’m sorry. I like being casual around people,” the girl nervously said. There was something in Mari’s chest. A fluttering feeling of warmness and it ran through Mari’s entire being. “No, it’s fine,” Mari said. “Let’s go then!” the girl said while dragging Mari through the sand. “So, what’s your name?” the girl asked. “Mari Ohara,” Mari responded. “Oh! That’s a really cool name,” the girl commented. “Yours?” Mari asked. “Kanan Matsuura, at your service!”._

 

\--Present Day--

 

Mari was met with the typical knocking of her room door. Every day, her maid is to wake her up and help her get ready for the day. Mari slowly slid off of the bed and walked like a zombie to the door. She turned the knob and was met with a bowing maid. “Young Mistress, I’ve come to help you change,” the maid said. Mari waved her hand. “ _Va bene_ , I can do it myself!” Mari exclaimed. “As you wish,” the maid said. The woman bowed again and left. Mari sighed and shut her door.

Mari got ready and walked outside. However, she was met with her father. Mari bit her lip. “I want you home, immediately,” her father demanded. Mari’s head dropped. “Yes… father,” Mari whispered. The man went inside his private limo and the driver drove off. Mari’s grip tightened. “ _Not even a goodbye_...” Mari thought. Soon, another black limo drove up and stopped next to Mari. The butler opened the door and welcomed her in. Mari stepped in and the door closed. She was then driven to the Awashima port and had a private captain drive her to school.

This was a typical day for Mari Ohara. It was the same repetitive thing over and over. But there was one thing that was different. And that was Kanan Matsuura. Mari, being the director of Uranohoshi, arrived earlier than all the other students to open the school. She went up to the director’s office and sat on the chair. Within a few minutes, she was already feeling drowsy and dozed off to sleep.

 

\--10 years ago--

 

_”Where are you taking me?” Mari asked. “Let’s go to my place and have some dinner!” Kanan said. Mari reluctantly allowed Kanan to pull her along. After a bit of running, they reached a small wooden shop, full of oxygen tanks, wetsuits, and boards. “Welcome to my grandpa’s diving shop!” Kanan said. Mari looked around. By no means was it extravagant or fancy, but it felt wholesome to be there. “Grandpa, I brought a friend!” Kanan said. “Oh, Kanan-chan, welcome back. Kanan-chan’s friend, welcome!” the old man said._

_The three sat down at the dinner table. It wasn’t made of premium wood and engraved with gold, just some cheap wood with a tablecloth laid on top. “This isn’t much, but please enjoy!” the man said. On the table was a small plate of grilled salmon, some bowls of rice and what seemed to be sausages in the shape of octopi. “Thank you for the meal…” the Matsuura family whispered before chowing down. Mari hesitantly took a piece of the fish with her chopsticks. It seemed well cooked enough, but nothing her chefs couldn’t do. Kanan was already chowing down and the old man was slowly eating. Mari sighed and decided to put the fish in her mouth. For a few seconds, it was a complete shock. The flavor wasn’t that good, the fish texture wasn’t perfect and it wasn’t perfectly cooked, but there was something else. This was the first time Mari had ever tasted this… or felt this. It was something her books described as “love”. As she continued to pluck another piece of the salmon, a teardrop fell from her eye. “Ahh! Mari-chan, why are you crying?” Kanan asked, concerned. Mari hadn’t realized she was crying. “Eh? I’m crying?” Mari asked. She dropped her chopsticks and wiped her tears with her sleeve. Indeed, she was crying. “I-It… tastes so good…” Mari said. Kanan smiled. “I’m glad! Wanna come over again?” Kanan asked. “Of course!” Mari responded._

\--Present Day--

Mari had her eyes closed until she felt a slight thump on top of her head. “Mari, wake up!” a familiar voice said. Mari opened her eyes to see Kanan with a stack of papers. “Did you doze off again? Jeez, you can’t be doing that as the school director, y’know!” Kanan reprimanded. “ _Nessun problema_! I can just do it all later!” Mari explained. Kanan sighed. “Procrastination isn’t good for you…” Kanan said. “I’d put anything aside just for you~” Mari teased. Kanan blushed. “Anyways, isn’t it about time you get ready for school?” Kanan asked, clearing her throat.. “Not until I feel these!-” Mari said as she dashed towards Kanan. Mari put her hands under Kanan’s breasts and felt them. Mari hummed. “Still the same~” Mari chimed. “I’ll sue you,” Kanan said in a deadpan voice. “It’s joke!” Mari jokes.

Waiting for the school day usually wasn’t a hard task. All Mari had to do was stay in her office and fool around. However, today was different. She had to wait for her beloved Kanan to finish with school and club. It was like torture. She first attempted to pace herself around the room, then continuing to tap away at her phone and do what she does best, sleeping. However, this was to no avail.

What seemed to be a few centuries finally came to an end when Mari’s phone finally buzzed. Mari picked up her phone and saw that it was from Kanan. Mari’s eyes lit up and started jumping around like a hyperactive 5-year-old. Kanan was waiting by the school gates, so Mari immediately packed up her stuff and got going.

“Kaaaannnaaaaan-chaaaaan!” Mari screamed as she threw her body into Kanan’s arms. “Mari!” Kanan protested. Kanan caught Mari in her arms. Mari looked up with a smug smile. “I missed you~,” Mari said. “I was literally gone for a few hours,” Kanan stated. Mari pouted. “That’s too long!” Mari complained. Kanan sighed. “So, where are you bringing me?” Kanan asked. Mari smiled and took Kanan’s hand. “I have a special spot just for the two of us~” Mari chimed.

Their sweet moment was interrupted by a sudden honk. The pair looked back. The honk came from a sleek black limo that was parked in front of the school. The window slowly rolled down and the driver’s head peeked out from within the car. “Young Mistress, it’s time to go home,” the man said. Mari pouted. “I’m busy! I’ll come home later!” Mari said. “Your father demanded I drive you home right after school ends,” the driver explained. Mari crossed her arms. “No! I’m not going!” Mari complained. Kanan placed her hand on Mari’s shoulder. “You should listen to your father…” Kanan whispered. Mari planted her feet firmly on the sidewalk. “No! I’m not going until I’m finished, so too bad! Go back and tell father I’m doing something!” Mari said. The driver sighed. “Young Mistress, these are my orders, I cannot disobey them,” the driver said. Mari took Kanan’s hand and started running, dragging the latter along. “M-Mari! W-What are you doing?” Kanan asked. “Let’s go! We have to lose him!” Mari explained. The pair could hear distant yells coming from the school gates as they slowly stop.

The two stop at a dark alley, catching their breaths. “W-What was that for?” Kanan asked. “Well, I wasn’t going to go home when I have a date with you!” Mari said. Kanan sighed. “Is it okay for you to do this?” Kanan asked. “Of course…” Mari said. “Have you told him yet?” Kanan asked. “Of course not… I know he wouldn’t accept us being together…” Mari whispered. Kanan hugged Mari. “It’s okay… it’s all okay…” Kanan whispered in Mari’s ear as she stroked her hair. Mari held Kanan tight and started crying.

\--2 years ago--

_”I’m busy today after school, sorry I can’t come,” Kanan said. Mari waved her hand. “That’s okay! Go take care of that!” Mari said. Kanan waved as she dashed off. Mari kept waving until she was out of view. After, Mari spun around and let out a smug smile. This was all part of her plan. Earlier, Mari had prepared everything for a perfect confession to Kanan. After 8 years of knowing her, she still didn’t have the guts to ask her out. Today, was the day though. Earlier, she had put a note in Kanan’s shoe locker asking her to go to the cherry blossom trees after school. Mari already had a bunch of presents, flowers, chocolates, anything you can think of, on standby._

_Mari went to the designated meet up spot and hid behind the trees. She put her hand up against her heart. She could literally feel her heartbeat. Mari tightened her grip and assured herself everything was going to fine. Her thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar voice. “Mari?” the voice went. Mari jumped and peeked out from the trees. It was Kanan. “Hehe, I knew it was you,” Kanan teased. Mari pouted and came out from hiding. “How’d you know it was me?” Mari asked. Kanan laughed. “You’d think I wouldn’t recognize your handwriting?” Kanan asked. Mari blushed. “So, what’d you call me out here for?” Kanan asked. “I-Uh… Well… I” Mari stuttered. Kanan went up closer. “What is it? Speak up,” Kanan said. Mari blushed even harder. It was hard to think with her crush this up close to her. Mari couldn’t speak and was just overwhelmed. “Mari, look at me,” Kanan said. Mari slowly lifted her head up. Her lips were met with Kanan’s lips. Mari’s eyes widened. Kanan held onto Mari’s wrists and used some force. Mari returned the gesture. After a few seconds, the pair separated to get some air._

_At that point, both of their faces were already beet red. “T-That’s what I think of you… Mari Ohara…” Kanan bashfully said. Mari was silent. “W-What do you think of me?” Kanan asked. Mari looked Kanan straight into her eyes. “This is what I think,” Mari said as she proceeded to kiss Kanan again._

\--Present Day--

“Where did you want to go?” Kanan asked. Mari wiped the tears off of her eyelids. “There’s this really nice place to see the sunset,” Mari said. “Then, let’s go,” Kanan said. Mari nodded. Mari’s encounter with her father’s employee had really ruined her mood, so much that she didn’t want to go today. But she was with Kanan, so it was fine. It was all going to be fine… 

The pair stopped by a deserted cove by the beach. The blonde signaled for Kanan to follow and the two went up a rocky path that led into a small cave opening. “Wow, after being here for all these years, I’ve never seen this. How’d you find it?” Kanan asked. Mari smirked. “My helicopter flew by here a few times and I spotted this one time. Pretty neat, right?” Mari asked. Kanan nodded. The two sat on the cave floor, with their legs outstretched and their fingers intertwined. Mari tilted her head to rest it on Kanan’s shoulder. “I wish this would last forever…” Mari whispered. Kanan smiled. “Me too…” she responded.

After a while, the two decided to get up, since it was getting late. “Kanan, can I stay at your place tonight?” Mari asked. “Of course, but why?” Kanan asked. “You saw how that guy acted. My father must be furious,” Mari huffed. Kanan sighed. “You know you can’t avoid him forever, right?” Kanan asked. Mari nodded. “I don’t know what I can do though…” Mari whispered. Kanan went up to Mari and hugged her. Kanan stroked Mari’s head and comforted her. “It’s gonna be okay…” Kanan whispered.

“Your place is still the same after all these years~” Mari chimed. Kanan dragged a futon out of a small closet and laid it out on the floor. “It’s nowhere near your bed, but it’s all I have,” Kanan said as she straightened the creases. “If I had this, I’m more than satisfied~” Mari teased as she touched the curves and nuances of Kanan’s body. “I’ll sue you,” Kanan said in a deadpan voice.

Whenever Mari went to Kanan’s house, she felt at ease. Her house was just a small wooden cabin, nothing fancy. In contrast, Mari’s mansion was gigantic and extravagant. Mari had always thought it was weird. Why was a rundown shack more welcoming and comforting than her big and fancy mansion? The answer was simple: the simple shack was her home.

 

\--2 years ago--

 

_It was Mari Ohara’s first date with Kanan. The night before, she stayed up to plan the whole date. They’d first go to an extravagant fine dining restaurant. She made sure the manager knew she was coming and assured that they’d have the best experience. After that, they would go to an expensive yacht party where the pair were the star of the celebration. Unbeknownst to Mari, this is not usually what a date would encompass. But what could the sheltered Ohara do? This was the only solution she could think of._

_Mari had arrived at the meet up point an hour in advance. She could not be late or on time for her first date. While waiting, she tapped away at her phone, making sure everything was in place. The restaurant was ready to have them and had a special room reserved for them. The yacht was still setting up lights and machinery, but they’d be done after a few hours._

_After a while of scrolling through a checklist on her phone, Mari felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked up and was met with the most breathtaking moment of her life. “How do I look?” Kanan asked. Mari was at a loss for words. Her mouth was gaping open and she couldn’t say anything. “G-Good?” Kanan nervously asked. Mari nodded. “Thanks! You look great too!” Kanan said with a smile. “Not as good as you~” Mari teased. Kanan laughed. “Lead the way!” Kanan said. “Andiamo!” Mari yelled._

_When they arrived at the door of the establishment, Mari brazenly slammed the door opened. “Manager! Seats for two~” Mari screamed out. A server nervously approached the pair and guided them to a private booth. Mari opened the door and gestured for Kanan enter. Kanan nervously went in and sat down. Mari took the menu from the server and hid her smug smile behind the menu. “It’s all going according to plan!” Mari thought. Kanan’s eyes breezed through the menu pages. “Uhh… Mari are you sure? These are really expensive…” Kanan said. “No problem! I can even buy the restaurant if you want!” Mari said. “I hope that’s a joke…” Kanan chucked. The server returned to the private booth and took their orders. “Hmm… I’ll take filet mignon topped with foie gras, with a side of caviar,” Mari said. “How about you, Kanan?” Mari asked. Kanan bit her lip and nervously looked at the menu. “Uhh… I’ll have the salad…” Kanan said. Mari laughed. “Kanan! A salad won’t fill you up! Don’t worry, I’ll treat you!” Mari said. “Erm… then… I’ll have the flambe lobster pasta with black truffle…” Kanan said. The server finished scribbling and said, “will that be all?”. Mari nodded and the server left them. Now they were left with a few minutes with just them. Kanan was fidgeting around with her shirt and looking around. Mari frowned. “Is there something wrong?” Mari asked. “Oh! Nothing!” Kanan said. “Are you sure? You seem nervous…” Mari asked concerned. Kanan nodded. “I’m a bit nervous… I’ve never went to somewhere this fancy…” Kanan said. As she finished, the same server came in with two plates of food. The server placed the plates on the table and stepped out. Mari quickly dug into her meat dish while Kanan was left dumbfounded. “Uhh… Mari, which fork do I use?” Kanan asked nervously. Mari looked up from her meat. Mari chuckled. “Silly! The entree fork, of course!” Mari responded. Kanan rubbed the back of her neck. “Which one is the entree fork?” Kanan asked as she pointed towards three forks of varying sizes. “The biggest one, silly!” Mari said as she laughed. Kanan pouted as she snatched the entree fork and started digging in herself. Mari smiled. “Kanan is so cute,” Mari thought._

_After eating, Mari paid for the bill despite Kanan protesting. She knew Kanan didn’t have the money for the meal and insisted that Kanan could treat next time. When they exited the restaurant, it was obvious that Kanan was a bit tense. “Kanan, what’s wrong?” Mari asked, concerned. “I-I’m just a bit nervous… I’ve never done something this extravagant…” Kanan responded. “Oh… well if you don’t want to do it… tell me…” Mari said. “N-No, it’s fine! This is what you had planned, so I want to follow through,” Kanan said. Mari frowned. “If you say so…” Mari said._

_The rest of the date was quite normal. Mari and Kanan had fun going around town, shopping and chatting. When the sun started to set, they were going to go on the yacht. As they were walking towards the ship, Mari could feel a slight tug at her sleeve. “What’s wrong, Kanan?” Mari asked. Kanan bit her lip. “I-I’m sorry… I don’t think I can go to a party like that…” Kanan whispered. “Eh? Why not?” Mari asked. Kanan started sobbing. “I-I’m sorry… I just can’t… I’m sorry…” Kanan said. Kanan let go of Mari’s sleeve and dashed off. “Kanan!” Mari yelled, but it was too late. Kanan was already gone. “What did I do wrong?” Mari asked herself. Mari kicked the ground and yelled in frustration. “Stupid…” Mari thought._

_Mari walked along the boardwalk until she saw a familiar figure. She walked onto the sand and approached the figure. “How’d you know to find me here?” Kanan asked. The edges of her eyes were red and puffed up. “Silly, of course I know,” Mari said. Kanan bit her lip. Kanan’s head dropped. “I’m sorry…” Kanan whispered. Mari wrapped her arms around Kanan and embraced her. “No… don’t be. I should be sorry. You didn’t want to be forced through all that, right?” Mari asked. Kanan nodded. “I feel like you don’t deserve me… I feel like I’m not good enough for you. Look at you, a rich millionaire! What am I? A stupid country girl that only knows how to dive…” Kanan ranted. “No, I’m the one who doesn’t deserve such a great girlfriend,” Mari said._

_“You know… I realized something just now…” Mari said. “What is it?” Kanan asked. “I realized that life isn’t just about money or power. I’ve been taught this from a young age and it's all I’ve believed, until now,” Mari responded. Mari’s lips landed a peck on Kanan’s cheeks. Kanan blushed and hid her face. “Kanan, you’ve helped me realize this… so, thank you, and I love you,” Mari said. “I love you too,” Kanan said._

 

\--Present Day--

 

After school the next day, Mari knew she had to return home. If she stayed for too long, her relationship with Kanan would have gotten discovered. Who knew what Mari’s father would have done. Mari stood in front of the Ohara hotel. Now, more than ever, the big wooden doors seemed intimidating to Mari. Mari gulped and hesitantly went in. At the front desk, the clerk greeted Mari and told her that her father wished to see her.

Mari bit her lip. She went onto the elevator, scanned her card and pressed the top floor. In the elevator, she practiced some breathing exercises and prayed that the worst doesn’t happen. The elevators opened, revealing the same depressing office room. Mari stepped out of the elevator and into the office. The elevator closed behind her and she stood face to face with her father.

To say that Mari’s father was angry was an understatement. He was absolutely **furious**. His arms were crossed and his grip was so strong his fingers were starting to go white. His white hairs were especially visible and the bags under his eyes were very evident. The veins near his temples were popping out and he was tapping his foot. Finally, he spoke. “Mari, where the hell were you?” he said. He was trying very hard to suppress his anger. “I was-”. “Why the fuck did you disobey my orders?” he let his anger out. Mari bit her lip and stayed silent. “I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO COME HOME!” Mari’s father screams. He stomps towards Mari and holds Mari by her collar. “Mari Ohara, where do your loyalties lie?” he questioned. Mari bit her lip. “With you… father…” Mari whispered. He releases Mari. “Clearly not with me if you ran away with that blue haired bitch,” he said. Mari’s blood goes cold. How did he know? Mari had been careful whenever she met up with Kanan. Then she realizes. The driver snitched on her. “Who the fuck is she?” he questioned. Mari stayed silent. After all these years of hiding her relationship with Kanan, it was all broken. Mari’s father sighed, breaking the silence. “I forbid you to see her,” Mari’s father said. “What?” Mari said, bewildered. “I **forbid** you to see her,” Mari’s father reaffirmed. Mari’s legs trembled and her breathing was elaborate. “ _I’ll… I’ll… never see Kanan again_?” Mari thought. Mari shook her head. “ _No… he can’t do that…_ ” Mari thought. “Y-You can’t do that!” Mari screamed. “And what’s stopping me?” Mari’s father said sternly. Mari gasped and took a step back. “N-No! You can’t! You can’t take her away from me!” Mari screeched. “And who is she to you?” Mari’s father questioned. Mari froze and slowly looked up to her father. “Ah, is she your girlfriend?” Mari’s father asked. He chuckled. “You think you could keep this from me? But an Ohara dating a girl, a country girl, no less! How disappointing,” he said. Mari’s eyes widened. “S-She’s not a lowly country girl!” Mari protested. “I’m disappointed in you, Mari. Dating a little high school girl living in a run-down town like Uchiura. She doesn’t have power, money, nor status. Tell me, Mari Ohara, why would you be with someone like her?” he asked. “Because I love her and she loves me,” Mari said firmly. “How foolish,” her father said. “You would never understand true love!” Mari screamed. Then, Mari’s cheek was met with a slap. The sound echoed throughout the empty office. Mari put her hand up to her cheek. “Y-You would never understand!” Mari screamed as she ran towards the elevator. She pressed the button and faced her father. “I hate you!” Mari yelled as the elevator doors closed.

Mari knew this was coming. All she was doing was delaying the inevitable. But Mari wouldn’t cry. She was done crying. She was done with the torments from her father. She texted Kanan that she was heading over and snuck out. Just in case, she always had a suitcase of all her essentials. 

“Mari what’s wrong?” Kanan asked. Kanan could see that Mari’s eyes were red and puffy. It was obvious that she had been crying. “Father found out… about us,” Mari quietly said. Kanan’s eyes widened. “And… he won’t let me see you… so I snuck out…” Mari said. Kanan frowned. “Should you really be doing this, Mari?” Kanan asked, concerned. Mari bit her lip. “I don’t care anymore! I don’t want to be with someone who won’t even treat me like family! Kanan, I want to be with you! I love you! Please… run away with me!” Mari said. “Mari…” Kanan said. “Please… Kanan…” Mari begged. Kanan bit her lip and looked at Mari. “Mari… I don’t know if I’m ready…” Kanan said. “Kanan! Please! We need to go!” Mari begged. 

Kanan finally sighed. “Let’s go then. Far away from your father,” Kanan responded. Mari’s face lit up, but she was soon discouraged. “B-But your grandfather…” Mari said. “Didn’t you want to go? Then let’s go. And my grandfather is still plenty strong, he’ll be fine on his own,” Kanan said. “Kanan… you’d throw everything away… just for me?” Mari asked. “Of course. I love you after all,” Kanan said. Mari stifled a sniffle. “Kanan, I love you…” Mari said. 

After Kanan packed her bags and explained the situation to her grandfather, she quickly left. Being on the run with Kanan was one of the best times of Mari’s life. She was finally free of her tyrannic father and she was with the love of her life. However, this excitement was short lived as she spotted a familiar black limo. “K-Kanan! They’re following us,” Mari said. Kanan swore under her breath. “Quick! Take cover!” Kanan commanded. They both went into a side alley and hid until the lights disappeared. They hid there for a few minutes and went out when the coast was clear. “Crap, I didn’t know he’d go so far just to bring me home…” Mari said. “Don’t worry, we’ll lose them,” Kanan said. 

“Are you sure about that?”. Kanan and Mari looked back, both bewildered. A blonde haired man approached the two girls. “F-Father-” Mari blurted out. “Surprised to see me, my daughter?” the man said. He chuckled. “I was surprised to see my own daughter running out of her room and out of the hotel. And would you look at that! She ran off with the blue haired bitch!” the man said as he took out a cigarette. “How surprising…” he said as he lit the cigarette. The man blew smoke into the air. “Mari Ohara, what else have you been hiding from me?” the man asked. Kanan stepped forward. “Sir, I don’t think you have been very fair with Mari,” Kanan said. “Care to explain?” he asked. “I don’t think it’s fair to restrict her like this,” Kanan said. “And how would you understand, country girl?” he asked as he took the cigarette out of his mouth. “I understand because I love her!” Kanan protested. “How annoying,” he said. “Mari Ohara, I give you one more chance. Come back to me now,” he said. Mari froze. Kanan reached for Mari’s hand and grasped them. “It’s alright… I’ll always be by your side…” Kanan whispered. “ _That’s right… she’ll always be here for me…_ ” Mari thought. Mari stood firm. “No! I won’t go back with you. I love Kanan and I’ll stay with her forever!” Mari declared. “Unfortunately for you… you won’t be with her,” he said as he reached for something inside his suit jacket. 

From within his suit jacket, he pulled out a Glock-G19 with gold engravings. Mari gasped but it was too late. Mari tried to push Kanan out the way, but she reacted too late. “ _Addio~_ ” the man chimed as he leveled the gun with Kanan’s head. Kanan’s eyes widened. 

**_**BANG** _ **

The man let out a grin as the blue haired girl’s body fell onto the cold concrete floor. “KANAN!” Mari yelled as she rushed over to her lover’s side. “KANAN! Stay with me!” Mari screamed as she attempted to keep Kanan conscious. Kanan tried hard to keep her eyes open, but after some time, her body gave up. Kanan’s limp body laid on the floor. Mari froze. Time seemed to stop for her. Her surroundings and her father disappeared. All she saw was her dying lover’s body on the floor, life slowly seeping out of her. As Mari desperately called for her lover, Mari’s father pocketed his gun and continued to smoke his cigarette. After a few minutes, Mari could no longer hear Kanan’s heartbeat. Kanan Matsuura, Mari’s lover, was dead, forever gone from this world. 

Mari continued to stare at Kanan’s body for what seemed like an eternity. Mari still hadn’t accepted that her Kanan, was dead. She lightly shook Kanan’s body attempting to get a response, but she never got one. Mari was snapped out of her trance by her father’s cold words. “Mari Ohara. She’s dead. There’s no use,” he grunted. Mari’s fists tightened. “ _That’s right… This man… my father… he TOOK AWAY KANAN!_ ” Mari thought. She stood up and faced her father. “Are you finally going to accept your responsibilities, Mari?” her father said. “ _HE… THIS BASTARD… TOOK AWAY… **MY** KANAN!_” Mari thought. Mari stared straight into her father’s soul. Even her father was alarmed at the lack of emotions in Mari’s eyes. When Kanan died, Mari was also killed along with her. Mari was just a shell now. 

As she stared down her father, the latter could sense the killing intent and tried taking control of the situation. “Come on, Mari. Let’s go home. We have things to do,” he demanded. Suddenly, a flash of colors shot in his direction. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, his nose bleeding. “M-Mari! You bitch!” he screamed. Mari’s knuckles were bruised from hitting her father so hard. Mari kneeled and searched for her father’s gun. 

“M-Mari! You f-fucking wouldn’t!” the man taunted. “Ohh~ I would…” Mari chimed. Mari aligned the gun’s barrel straight on her father’s forehead. “M-Mari… we-we could talk about this! P-Put the gun down!” her father pleaded. “You didn’t give Kanan a chance,” Mari coldly said. A chill went down Mari’s father’s spine. “P-Please!” he pleaded. “ _Ti vedrò all'inferno~_ ” Mari sang as she pulled the trigger. 

**_**BANG** _ **

After a few minutes, Mari checked for the limp bodies’ pulse. After she double checked that her father was dead, she went over to Kanan’s body. 

“Kanan… I’m coming,” Mari said as she raised the gun towards her head. 

**_**BANG** _ **

**Author's Note:**

> now looking at it again, that ending would hit me hard  
> rip mari
> 
> Thanks for reading and look forward to my other works!


End file.
